Together Again
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: NON SONGFIC Last in the 'Thinking of You' line. Title says it all. KIGO


Yay! Sequel!!!

So, there you have it. I think this would, and should, be the last in this mini-series. It is called a trilogy for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney.

**There will be extreme cases of OOC; mainly on Shego's part. Though that just adds to the fluff and the silly.**

**Don't ask me why I like making Shego OOC, I just do. It's kinda cute when she is, though.**

This starts just where 'Purest of Pain' left off.

0303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

She still had the receiver in her hand, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Did she just hear that properly? '_She... loves me? _Still?!'

Slowly, a face-splitting grin crept up on her features. Her expression quickly went from shock to stupidly happy. She felt like even if she were told that her apartment was burning down, her accounts were emptied and she got repeatedly slapped in the face with a _fish_, she would still be grinning. Her hand released the receiver and it fell onto the floor with a loud 'clank'. Her hands fisted and came to the front of her. If anyone was watching, she'd go and scorch him for what was about to happen would be more embarrassing for her to admit than having everybody know what she did with her mother's make-up when she was five.

Shego; world-renowned master thief and the very image of hawtness and evil, started to jump, squeal and giggle about as if she were back to being a giddy little schoolgirl. "She loves me! She loves me!!! SHE **LOVES** ME!!!!" Then, she broke out of her giggling and got into a full laugh of sheer glee.

This carried on for a good ten minutes. Soon, though, she came to a realization. "Omigosh, I gotta see her!" She exclaimed uncharacteristically as she bolted for the door, only just remembering to put some shoes on.

**I wonder how long it'll take her to realize she forgot something... **The ominous voice mused.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Shego was panting. In all her excitement, the green ex-thief had forgotten the fact that she had a car and instead had unconsciously opted to _run_. '_Well, that was incredibly stupid._'

**And you just realized that **_**now**_**?**

'_Shut up. I don't need your smartass-ery right now._'

**. . .**

Shego sighed. '_Okay, fine. WHAT?_'

**Why don't you go buy her something? **

'_Hm. Not a bad idea._' And with that spontaneous decision, Shego went to the mall and came out with the biggest box of Ferrero Rocher® chocolates they had and a large bouquet of fresh white roses. '_Thank God for 24-hour malls..._' She looked around her. '_Time to find my little Princess._' She turned chose a random direction and went for it.

As she was dashing through the Middleton park, her eyes remained closed as she was ecstatic to be with her Princess again. So happy was she, in fact, that she had ignored all of her senses and knocked in somebody. Honestly, who goes out at this time?! Well, other than her, of course. She had a good reason.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', buddy!" Shego said in annoyance as she rubbed her head.

The person who she had knocked into giggled. Shego froze. That sound was _very_ familiar. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kimmie!"

"Heya, Sheeg." Kim smirked at the use of the nickname. She held out a hand to help the villain up. Shego blushed slightly and accepted the gesture.

"So... Who are those for?" Kim pointed behind Shego.

Shego followed the finger and almost squawked as she hurriedly and almost clumsily scooped up the chocolates and the flowers. "You, actually." She said as she held them out, her blush making her face look bruised what with their odd moss coloring. '_God! Now _she's_ making _me_ blush!! This is too weird!_' The green woman thought.

Kim giggled again at Shego's antics. Then she accepted the gifts. "Ah, you remembered my favorite chocolate! And you know how I feel about roses..."

"I've never forgotten, Kim." Shego said with a gentle smile. They had so much meaning, those three words.

Kim gave the green woman a soft smile. "Let's find someplace to sit." She began walking.

"Em, yeah." Shego followed obediently. After a minute or two of searching, they found a secluded area near a small pond. They sat on the bench located there. They sat close to one another with Shego nearly at the edge and Kim in the middle. The chocolates and flowers sat beside the redhead as the two females' eyes clouded with thoughts.

They spoke no words as they sat down. They spoke no words as the moon's gentle light shone on their skin.

"Shego-"

"Kim-"

Kim flushed and Shego smirked. "If Your Royal Highness wishes to go first."

Kim gave her a raspberry in return for the hint of a nickname. Then, her features began to soften. "Shego... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I was so unfair to you. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. I didn't mean to hurt you so much. It's just that I was still hurting over what you said and I couldn't deal with it." Kim turned away from the older woman and opted for the pond instead. "I don't want you to be someone you're not, Shego. I want you for you." She faced Shego again, pain in her voice and her eyes threatening tears. "Just take me back, please! I'll do anything!!" Kim was sobbing now.

Shego immediate went to hold her. She held her and savored the warmth and feeling of the lithe body within her grasp. "Kim... All I want is you to forgive me for not being more sensitive to you and acting like a total asshole." Kim looked at the pale woman with misty eyes. "Princess, I was wrong, too. Believe it or not, even _I _make mistakes. Perfect as I am." Shego put on her signature smirk to try relieve some of the seriousness in the air. Fortunately for her, it worked.

Shego gave a more genuine smile as Kim's expression sobered up and the heroine wiped away her tears. "Right, then." The great thief said as she released the redhead and stood.

"Where... Where are you going?"

"_We're _going back home."

0303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

And thus ends this little mini-series. Hope you had fun reading. Review please!

And yeah, kinda cheesy ending. Ah, well. Better cheesy than another disaster. Put your thoughts on it in your review! :3


End file.
